El deseo de su Corazón
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Camina despacio, intentando retrasar el momento lo más que pueda. Sabe que esta comportándose como las personas de las que solía burlarse, que es infantil e inútil de su parte pero no puede evitarlo.


Frente al Espejo

* * *

Camina despacio, intentando retrasar el momento lo más que pueda.  
Sabe que está comportándose como las personas de las que solía burlarse, que es infantil e inútil de su parte, pero no puede evitarlo.

Alguien había dejado ese obsequio ahí para él. A su espalda lo espera la realidad. Sus obligaciones y responsabilidades. Una vida que eligió cuando apenas comprendía lo que era vivir. Sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Si le dieran a elegir haría las cosas de otra manera, pero ya era demasiado tarde incluso para soñar para en eso.

Avanzó por la abarrotada estancia hacía el único lugar en el castillo en que todavía podía sentirse vivo y completo.

Avanzó los últimos pasos con los ojos cerrados. Levantó las manos y cuando las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con el sube tejido de la silla la rodeo sin siquiera trastabillar. Había repetido esa acción incontables cantidad de veces a lo largo del año. Un día tras otro, jurandose a sí mismo que aquella sería la última vez.

Ese día no se juró nada, no valía la pena. Esa noche iba a cambiar todo para siempre. Atrás iban a quedar sus debilidades. Sintió como silla se amoldaba a su peso y abrió despacio los ojos. Como cada noche lo único que veía era su reflejo. Un rostro cansado, ojeroso y lúgubre. Su pelo desprovisto del brillo de siempre y sus hombros encorvados por el peso de sus errores.

No se desesperó, había aprendido hacía muchas noches, que como todo en su vida era una cuestión de saber esperar.

Sonrió cansado cuando apareció el verdadero reflejo de su corazón.

Un morocho, uno que debía odiar, aparecía a su espalda. Caminaba desde el fondo de la sala y se acercaba con su paso lento y torpe de siempre. Podía distinguir a lo lejos su ceño fruncido. Su rostro crispado por la preocupación era un frío bálsamo para su torturada alma.

A cada paso que se acercaba sus ojos se volvían más y más verdes. Sus labios se torcían con una sonrisa que inclinaba ligeramente sus gafas en el proceso.

Le gustaría poder sentir vergüenza de la cantidad de cosas que se retuercen en su estómago contemplando sonrisa tan bobalicona, pero no puede. Ni siquiera logra sentir un poco de bochorno.

La primera vez que vio a Potter pulular en el espejo detrás de él había sacado su varita y derribó una pila descomunal de sillas a su espalda. Desde ese día volvía cada dichoso día y contemplaba su reflejo. Veía a Potter aparecer y no fue hasta pasado un mes que entendió lo que pasaba.

Después de dejarse las pestañas en la biblioteca fue cuando el reflejo de Potter se paró al lado del suyo, le tendió una mano, así como él tantos años atrás en el tren y lo paró. Por un momento sintió un tirón de desconcierto y se acercó más al espejo esperando ver que al fin, sellaban una amistad pero huyó de la sala cuando la mano libre de Potter lo agarraba del cuello y unió sus bocas.

Movido por un sentimiento que se negó a profundizar, se sentó allí mismo al día siguiente. Después de trabajar con el caprichoso armario se dejó caer derrotado y espero. Vio con ansias esperando el momento que apareciera Potter y cuando llegó a su lado simplemente lo paró y lo abrazo. Rodeo con sus largos brazos su espalda y empezó a mecerlo a un ritmo tranquilizador. Ahí su cerebro junto todas las piezas.

Esa mañana las noticias que llegaron de su casa lo asustaban y sentía el desasosiego crecer en su interior. Hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por sentir los brazos de su madre, cobijandolo como cuando era un chico que huía asustado de uno de los castigos de su padre. Ahora, de adulto, lo único que era capaz de desear era otro de esos abrazos. Que fuera Potter el que se lo daba lejos de horrorizarlo calmo algo dentro de su pecho. Una suave agitación cesó ni bien vio el rostro de Potter aceptarlo entre sus brazos con cariño y cuidado.

Después de eso, las imágenes se turnaban. Algunos días, solo aparecía y se quedaba a su lado, mirándolo, sonriendo, siendo feliz por tenerlo cerca. Otros días, más tormentosos, volvía a abrazarlo. Los días en los que el reflejo de Potter lo besaba podía sentir la vergüenza asaltarlo, pero se mantenía firmemente sentado absorbiendo la imagen que hacían sus cuerpos unidos. No podía negar que era un poco perturbador, pero solo de verlo sentía la necesidad corroer sus venas. Luego de eso se pasaba horas soñando despierto en clases con levantarse y probar que tan bien podía ser aquello en la vida real, sin embargo ni una sola vez se arriesgó a aproximarse a Potter. Algo le decía que iba a estar perdido si lo hacía.

La primera vez que el reflejo de Potter le hablo, supo que la batalla contra la cordura estaba perdida. Sentado en su silla, miró a Potter parado detrás de él y cuando menos de lo espero, este hablo.

— ¿Porque vienes siempre Malfoy? —Le preguntó.

No le extrañaba que incluso en el fondo de su corazón Potter fuera brusco y poco amable con él. No podía ni soñar con que fuera de otra forma.

— ¿Te molesta? —le repreguntó divertido de poder fastidiar a dos Potter. El real y ahora su reflejo.  
— No... —dijo contrariado— Solo no lo entiendo. Creía que ahora eras feliz.  
—¿Feliz? —sonrió divertido por lo equivocado que estaba— No Harry. No lo soy. Es más, podría decirse que jamás en mi vida desee tanto ser otra persona.  
— Vamos, no seas dramático. —lo miró sin estar muy convencido de si mentía o no— Pensé que el simple hecho de que me están humillando públicamente en los diarios a Dumbledore también, dicho sea de paso, y el que tu señor recupere sus fuerzas eran tres de las cuatro cosas que necesitabas para ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Sonrió ante su altanería. Quizás lo que estaba necesitando era eso, pelearse con ese imbécil para sentirse como antaño.

— ¿Qué dirías que sería la cuarta Potter?, porque hasta ahora no pegaste tres de cuatro.  
— Ver tu reflejo. —Sonrió satisfecho.  
— Bueno, eso te da un total de tres a uno, soy realmente guapo mi reflejo es sin duda algo que vale la pena ver.  
— Idiota —masculló rodando los ojos.  
— Pero atractivo, por más que te pese.  
— Te equivocas. A mi no me pesa. —le respondió ofendido.  
— Entonces te parezco atractivo —se rió alzando una ceja arrogante.

Vio como su reflejo abría y cerraba la boca consternado.

Después de ese intercambio tan ridículo, el reflejo desapareció. Había suspirando sintiendo la vieja chispa prenderse en su pecho, solo unos momentos después el reflejo de Potter lo paraba de la silla y lo besaba con una necesidad enfermiza.

Las charlas que tenían poco a poco se tornaron más tranquilas y menos cínicas. Decía mucho de su actual realidad que la única relación que parecía poder tener fuera con un espejismo.

Ese día había venido el Potter hablador.

— Tu aspecto apesta Draco —le dijo a modo de saludo.  
— Hablo el que no sabría hacerse un nudo de corbata decente, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.  
— Como si te molestara —le dijo burlándose de él.  
— No... No me molesta. —Admitió y ya que era su última noche decidió dar un paso más allá— Solo me dan ganas de agarrarte de él y atraerte lo suficientemente cerca para besarte.

El Harry del espejo dejó caer la mandíbula abierta de par a par.  
Era curioso como ese reflejo parecía tan distinto a los otros. Su corazón debía saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría Potter porque decía todo lo que él de verdad podría llegar a decir. Claro que eso hablaba de lo mucho que había llegado a conocerlo con el paso de los años. Alejo de su mente el relámpago de dolor que le daba pensar en lo que estaba a punto de perder esa noche. Jamás Harry iba a volver a verlo con algo que no fuera un odio infernal. Estaba por desatar la guerra en medio del castillo y ahora, viendo el reflejo de Potter frente a él, se preguntó si habría una forma de retroceder el tiempo.

Cuanto daría porque ese espejo más que mostrarle los anhelos ocultos de su corazón, lo dejara volver a un momento del tiempo en que pudiera reescribir su vida.

— ¿Perdón? —Masculló rojo desde las orejas hasta la raíz de su indomable pelo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a centrar en la actualidad, más específicamente en la prometedora última charla que planeaba tener con su subconsciente.

— Eso Potter. Me Provoca unas irrefrenables ganas de besarte hasta que me supliques que te saque esa ofensiva corbata.  
— ¡Bromeas! —le dijo moviéndose incómodo.  
— No... —sonrió— Creo que en realidad llorarías suplicandomelo.

En todas las veces que hablaron, jamás sacó a colación lo que los otros Potter hacían con el cando no hablaban. Ese día decidió mandar todo por la borda, bien podía tener una estimulante charla antes de saltar al vacío y firmar su sentencia.

— Yo no suplicaria Malfoy —le respondió arrogantemente.  
— Ya lo creo que sí, soy especialista en poner a los hombres duros, como tu, a pedir por más.

Vio como el reflejo de Potter juntaba aire con fuerza y se ponía más colorado. Sus dedos picaron por saber que sería tocar sus calientes mejillas.

— ¿Que más... Qué más harías? —Preguntó muerto de vergüenza.

Sonrió divertido. Mierda, debió intentar aquello mucho antes. Sin dudas sus noches no hubieran sido tan agobiantes.

— Dejame pensarlo —se tomó unos segundos que no necesitaba, para fingir pensar— te sacaría esa ofensiva corbata y delineara con mi lengua toda la piel que escondía de mi.

El Potter del espejo jadeó abriendo los ojos, lo que solo sirvió para envalentonarlo más.

— Desabrocharía botón a botón tu camisa solo para poder saborearte a gusto. —cerró los ojos invadido por la repentina excitación que se apoderó de su cuerpo— Joder, si. —masculló— Disfrutaría poniendo mis manos en todo tu cuerpo. —Abrió los ojos y se empapó de la imagen frente a él. Sabía que era un espejismo, pero en ese momento su cabeza no funcionaba con normalidad. Ahora entendía a la gente que enloquecía viéndolo, era tan real— Recorrería todo ese cuerpo tuyo, que fue creado para atormentarme la vida de arriba a bajo. Y Potter, creeme, me encargaría de que lo único que pudieras decir fuera mi nombre.

Vio con una sonrisa como el moreno cerraba los ojos ante sus palabras

— Te sacaría esos pantalones ridiculamente grandes y disfrutaria del espectaculo que reprecentan tus desgraciadas piernas —gruño recordando el funesto día que lo encontró en las duchas del vestuario del campo de Quidditch— Y ese culo tuyo Potter, Merlín sabe la cantidad de noches que soñé con tenerlo solo para mi, para disfrutarlo a gusto. Te daría tanto, pero tanto placer que nunca en tu vida ibas a dejar que la Weasley o cualquiera se atreviera a respirar cerca de lo que me pertenecería.

El Harry que tenía enfrente abrió los ojos de repente y masculló algo inentendible para él y se acercó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de su espalda. Cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro saltó asustado de la silla.

Su peor pesadilla parecía cobrar vida frente a sus ojos. Harry Potter y no uno nacido del más oscuro y profundo punto de su corazón, lo miraba con ojos anhelantes.

Parpadeaba frente a él metro ochenta de puro Elegido mirándolo como si el sueño fuera él y no a la inversa.

— ¿Eso ves cuando estas aca? —le preguntó con la voz ronca.

Draco sintió como si su lengua se pegaba a su paladar. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más y cayó al piso. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo diantres no había notado que cada vez que hablaba con el reflejo, no era otro que el verdadero Harry parado a sus espaldas? Le había contado tantas cosas. Sus miedos, sus inseguridades. Su terrible necesidad de ser salvado. Su miedo a perder todo lo que alguna vez había ostentado y su dolor al ver como cada día que pasaba perdía un poco más de su recién descubierta alma. Eso sí se olvidaba completamente de lo que acaba de confesarle.

Las poderosas manos de Potter lo levantaron y lo volvió a sentar en la silla.

— Contestame Draco. —le suplico arrodillado frente a él.

Se negó a mirarlo. No se sentía bien, su estómago revuelto amenazaba con tirar lo poco que había ingerido en el desayuno. Aun con los ojos cerrados sentía su cabeza girar como en un remolino, si hasta le había confiado la misión que le había dado el señor tenebroso. No le extrañaba nada que al salir de esa sala una muerte cruel lo esperara. Solo iba a tener que poner un pie fuera del colegio para que el Lord lo matara.

— Draco —se quejó zamarreandolo— ¡MIERDA CABRON! —le gritó obligándolo a abrir los ojos— ¿Eso vez? Eso es lo que te trae aca nocha a noche, ¿ver como me lo haces?

Sus ojos verdes desprendía una necesidad que lo sobrecogió. Estaba perdido. ¿En qué momento se enamoró de ese hijo de puta? No podía ni negarse a responder una estúpida pregunta, ¿cómo iba a dejar que alguien lo hiriera?. Había sido más retrasado de lo que alguna vez sospechó. Iba a matar con sus propias manos a cualquier iluso que creyera que podía sacarle a ese cara rajada de al lado, nacido del mismo infierno para joderle la existencia, pero suyo.

Levantó una de sus manos y la enterró en la maraña que llama pelo. Lo aferró con fuerza y pego sus bocas. Gimió cuando Potter le respondió con la misma intensidad agarrado de sus rodillas.

Lo beso dejando salir todo el deseo contenido que tenía desde la primera vez que vio como su reflejo lo asaltaba. Tiro del pelo de Potter para poder profundizar el beso y lo acercó a él, todo lo que aquella incómoda pose lo dejó. Podía sentir un temblor nacer desde sus entrañas, se abría paso desesperado por su garganta y dejo salir un gruñido hambriento en cuanto la boca de Potter se abrió en busca de aire. Rugió como un león y metió su lengua en la hoguera que era su boca, busco desesperado su lengua y no pudo contenerse de morderlo suavemente. Las manos de Potter soltaron sus piernas y se asió por los brazos.

La ropa le estorbaba, estaba demasiado vestido y necesitaba sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, aflojó el agarre sobre su pelo y llevo sus manos a la inmunda corbata para terminar de desarmar el pobre nudo, la dejo colgando alrededor de su cuello y tiró con fuerza para abrirla. Se tragó el gemido de Potter al sentir el frió aire golpearlo. Separó sus bocas y con cuidado empezó a descender por su cuello saboreando su piel. Cerró los ojos cuando la esencia del Gryffindor saturó sus papilas gustativas, sabía tan bien ligeramente salado y dulce. Mordió con fuerza el punto en que su cuello se unía a su hombro y siguió descendiendo hasta su clavícula, los músculos de su pecho lo llamaban pidiendo la misma atención.

En esa pose era absolutamente imposible seguir, tiro de sus brazos hasta que Potter se paró frente a él. Cuando Potter quedó completamente erguido sus ojos se encontraban a la altura de su abdomen. Juró en voz baja y terminó de destrozar los botones de su camisa de un solo movimiento. Sus abdominales expuestos a sus ojos casi lo dejan sin aire, sabía que debajo de esa ropa había un cuerpo entrenado por el rigor del Quidditch, pero nunca esperó encontrar sus músculos tan perfectamente delineados. Sonrió satisfecho al ver la fina capa de vello negro descender desde su ombligo hasta perderse más allá de la cintura de su pantalón.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo dos veces lo sujetó de las caderas y apoyó la boca sobre su ombligo. Introdujo la lengua en él y empezó a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Las manos de Potter lo cogieron del pelo y tiraron suavemente de él, sabía que quería que lo mire a los ojos, pero si llegaba a hacerlo corría peligro de replantearse lo que estaba haciendo y que sus padres lo perdonaran, pero por nada del mundo iba a perderse el manjar que tenía entre sus manos. Separó las piernas cuanto pudo y acomodó al morocho entre ellas mientras besaba y mordía toda la piel que se encontraba en su camino hacia el pantalón de Potter.

Podía sentir la erección del chico crecer frente a él y tenía una cantidad indecente de planes para ella, su propio miembro sufría claustrofobia oprimido contra la suave tela de sus boxer, pero eso era algo de lo que si le quedaba tiempo, se iba a encargar más adelante. Escuchaba los inentendibles gemidos de Potter suplicar por algo más y estaba seguro que si alguien se atrevía a interrumpirlos, lo mataría sin miramientos.

La frustración, el miedo y el cansancio abandonaban su cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba para ser sustituidos por la creciente necesidad de poseer cada centímetro del cuepo de Harry. Cuando su mentón rozó la cinturilla de sus pantalones, Potter gimió con apremio mientras que movía la pelvis en dirección a su boca. Sonrió sobre la tersa piel de su bajo abdomen y trazó el camino de su cadera lado a lado con la lengua, saboreando ya no solo su preciosa piel, sino también sus temblores, los embistes involuntarios de su cuerpo, apurando por que fuera más rápido.

Decidió que era un buen momento para demostrarle que iba a lograr que suplicara y en vez de hacer lo que él cuerpo de Potter le pedía, volvió a subir chupando y mordiendo su tersa piel. Podía notar como iba enrojeciendo con cada nueva mordida y como en otras partes brillaba al pasar su lengua, deslizó las manos hasta aferrar el magnífico culo de Potter y lo atrajo más contra él mientras que empezó a devorarlo de verdad. Apretó tanto su culo contra él que la abultada erección de Harry se pegó a su pecho. Masajeó con diligencia su trasero mientras que enredó una de sus piernas a la de Harry y lamía cada porción de piel que sus ojos veían.

— Draco por favor —masculló casi sollozando y lo soltó de repente.

Alzó los ojos a la cara de Potter y todo sarcasmo murió en su garganta.

Los ojos del moreno ya no eran verde cristalino, en cambio ahora eran de un verde tan profundo y oscuro como el mismo color de su casa. Lo miraba como león a su presa. Sus manos dejaron su cabeza y las llevó a su pantalón, desabrochó deliciosamente lento el condenado cinturón y fue abriendo uno a uno los tres botones de su pantalón. Draco que no tenía ninguna intención de perderse el espectaculo se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y atrajo a Potter con las manos adheridas a su trasero. Su respiración se volvió superficial cuando el muy hijo de puta se despojó de sus zapatillas de dos eficientes patadas, mandandolas a parar vaya uno a saber y empezó a bajarse los pantalones. Pensó que los iba a dejar caer al piso pero el muy cabron los dejó colgando de sus fuertes muslos.

Repasó la imagen de Potter a medio desvestir y se relamió excitado. Se veía condenadamente bien, camisa abierta, corbata colgando, olvidada de su cuello, y sus pantalones a medio bajar, torció la cabeza y estudió su voluminosa erección escondida detrás de unos boxers negros. Meditó unos segundos que hacer y volvió a mirar a Potter a la cara. Dejó que sus ojos transmitieran todo lo que lo deseaba y con una sonrisa de suficiencia acercó la boca a la parte superior de los boxer, atrapó el elástico de la prenda entre sus dientes y con maestría los fue bajando. No era la forma más fácil de hacerlo, sin dudas requería de un trabajo cuidado y constante, primero descendía un poco desde la izquierda, después de la derecha por último desde el centro. Soplo su cálido aliento sobre la erección de Potter lo que reportó un sonoro insulto por parte del Gryffindor. Delineo el contorno de su erección con la punta de la nariz e inspiró bruscamente su aroma, las manos de Harry se agarraron de sus hombros cuando echo la cabeza para atrás con un gruñido gutural.

El sensual sonido golpeó de lleno en su dolorosa erección y se dejó de juegos, con movimientos rápidos bajó el boxer enredandolo con los pantalones y dejó al descubierto la pesada erección de Harry. Se relamió ante semejante imagen. La imponente verga de Harry se erguía rígida cálida y roja frente a él. Sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, rodeo la base de su pene con una mano y lamió la gota de líquido preseminal que se escapa por la punta. Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó y gimió fuertemente.

Empezó a torturarlo, lamía despacio desde la punta hasta la base de su miembro. Cuando la mano de Potter le agarró el pelo y guió su boca hasta la cabeza de su erección abrió la boca y dejo que lo introdujera en él. Los sollozos de Potter aumentaron al ritmo que él se dejaba folla la boca de lo forma que él moreno quisiera. Deslizaba la lengua por los costados y succionaba con fuerza cuanto más adentro se la metía.

— Si Draco, si, así... —gimió Potter fuera de sí cuando las embestidas adquirieron un ritmo casi doloroso.

Draco no iba a dejar que el maldito guiará todo el tiempo por lo que le dio una sonora palmada en su respingon culo y Potter se quedó congelado en su sitió, río con el miembro de Harry en su boca lo que provocó más gemidos entrecortados del moreno. Empezó el proceso otra vez, pero esta vez se aseguró de no dejar que el chico lo guiara. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca cuando se llevó casi toda la erección dentro y puso especial cuidado de empaparlo bien en el proceso. Cuando quedó conforme con la humedad de su dedo lo llevó a la entrada de Potter mientras apremiaba sus movimientos. Lo sintió tensarse cuando lo penetro, pero en ese momento soltó su miembro y empezó a lamer uno de sus testículos.

— Agggg —se quejó cuando un segundo dedo entró en él y esta vez se llevó los dos testículos a la boca mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su erección arriba y a bajo al mismo ritmo que su dedo entraba y salía.

Su propia erección pedía a gritos algo de atención antes de explotar y entendió que o le ponía solución a eso o iba a terminar antes de poder empezar. Soltó con desgana a Potter, pero se las arregló para seguir preparándolo ahora con tres dedos.

— Mi pantalón —gruño cuando Potter se impulsó con fuerza contra su mano.

No fueron necesarias las manos de Harry, en menos de un segundo toda su ropa desapareció. El cabrón había hecho magia sin siquiera hablar y su erección rebotó contra su propio abdomen descontrolada. Le arrancó como pudo los pantalones con una sola mano mientras que seguía abriéndose camino en la estrecha entrada de Harry.

Alzó los ojos a la cara de Harry y descubrió que este miraba fijamente su mano. Se la agarro y empezó a lamerla. Draco respiró con fuerza al ver la lengua roja de Harry lamer toda su palma, cuando empezó a chupar sus dedos, decidió que iba a tener que obligarlo a devolverle el favor, porque ver a Potter introduciendo cualquier parte de él en su desquiciante boca era la cosa más erótica que vió en su vida. Cuando sintió su mano chorrear saliva, tiró de ella y agarro su miembro.

Siseo cerrando los ojos, con unos pocos movimientos su miembro estaba lo suficientemente lubricado, volvió a palmear a Potter y cerró las piernas, lo acomodó a horcajadas de él y con cuidado guió su miembro a su entrada. Se obligó a no meterse de un golpe como un animal en celo y fue respirando con mucho cuidado obligando a su cuerpo a mantener la calma. La frente de Harry descansaba en su hombro y sentía su respiración volverse más pesada a medida que entraba en él.

El calor que desprendía Harry estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Gruñia desesperado por poder empezar a embestir dentro de esa prisión cálida que se había convertido el cuerpo de Harry pero se aferró a él decidido a mantener la cordura cuánto más tiempo le fuera posible. Después de lo que parecieron horas logró entrar entero en él. El culo de Harry descansaba contra su regazo y el moreno en sus brazos se había agarrado al respaldo de la silla.

Empezó a morder el cuello de Harry que era lo más cercano a su boca y poco a poco fue dejando que Harry volviera a relajarse. Cuando lo sintió enderezarse y alzar las caderas para dejarlo salir unos centímetros Draco decidió que era hora de empezar con aquello de una buena vez.

Guió las caderas de Harry dos veces antes de que el chico mordiera su oído y Draco perdiera toda la buena voluntad de ser un nene bueno. Empezó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de Harry llevado por la necesidad que había envuelto su cuerpo desde la primera vez que fue consciente de lo que necesitaba del morocho. Harry aferrado a sus hombros acompañaba cada una de sus embestidas y cuando Draco gimió su nombre desesperado él volvió a unir sus labios, sus lenguas salieron al encuentro antes de lo que pudo pensar. Con un brazo rodeo la espada de Harry y lo ayudaba a impulsarse con más y más fuerza.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba más y más contra el suyo y lo apretó más contra él podía sentir la erección de Harry rozarse fuertemente entre sus abdómenes e introdujo su mano, rodeó el miembro de Harry mientras empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo que lamia y chupaba su cuello. Cuando sintió que Harry se corría entre ellos se impulsó dos veces dentro del morocho y se vino con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Harry quedó casi inerte sobre el suyo y Draco se sentía muy saciado para pensar con claridad nada. Por primera vez en meses ningún mal pensamiento nublaba su mente y la única preocupación que lo aquejaba era en como lograr hacer para que Harry quiera invertir los papeles. Lo asaltó la preciosa imagen de Potter mordiéndole el cuello mientras entraba y salía de él desesperado por marcarlo como suyo.

Apoyó su mano en la espalda de Harry y empezó a masajearla en círculos regulares mientras recuperaba el aire.

— ¿Esto era lo que veías en el espejo Draco? —murmuró adormilado sobre él.  
— Seras Cabron —se quejó molesto por que lo obligara a volver a la realidad— No Harry, no era esto.  
— ¿Y me vas a decir que era? —le preguntó alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Consideró vagamente mentirle, pero sabía que no tenía caso. Cuando lo vio bostezar y como sus ojos parpadeaban con pesadez en vez de sentir el malestar que le provocaba tener a quien fuera en ese estado encima, sintió como una calidez le llena el pecho.

— Me abrazabas —confesó mirando el techo.  
— ¿Oh?  
— Me abrazabas, me consolabas —respondió lleno de vergüenza— Nunca me dejabas solo, te quedabas ahí conmigo incluso cuando no podía evitar que cosas malas pasaran.

Se quedó quieto esperando que Harry dijera o hiciese algo. Los segundos se transformaron en minutos y cuando los minutos comenzaron con volverse una hora, se dispuso a salir de allí. Sujeto las caderas de Harry para ayudarlo a pararse, pero el Gryffindor se aferró con fuerza a él. No quería ni pensar en qué podía significar, si se llegaba a equivocar podría romper parte irreparable de su alma.

— Nunca voy a dejar que te vayas —le dijo tranquilamente mirándolo fijo— Nunca.

Draco lo miró sin atreverse a repetir mentalmente sus palabras.

— No comparto Draco —le dijo al ver que no acotaba nada— Jamás comparto y te recomendaria que no intentaras ver que pasa si le das alas a algún idiota para que lo intente. No soy compasivo con aquel que intenta sacarme lo que es mio y que te quede claro Malfoy —dijo mirándolo fijamente— _sos mio._

¿Seria un sueño?

— En lo referente a tus papás, tu mamá fue sacada con éxito de Malfoy Mayor esta tarde.—Harry lo miraba con una media sonrisa— Tu papá fue trasladado desde Azkaban a una casa segura de la orden con ella.  
— ¿Perdón? —preguntó decidido a no creer una sola palabra.  
— Los dos van a ser protegidos. Tu papá va a enfrentar un juicio cuando todo esta mierda acabe, pero tu mamá nunca fue acusada de nada. No son nuestros prisioneros Draco —aclaró al verlo tan desconcertado— No pienso dejar que Voldemort te mantenga entre sus aliados solo porque los tiene en su poder, pero la verdad es que Dumbledore cree más inteligente que por el momento no los veas, en todo caso le dije que la idea es una mierda, nunca vas a creer en nosotros mientras no puedas constatar con tus propios ojos que ellos no corren peligro.  
— ¿Estas hablando enserio? —preguntó a punto de romper su regla de oro, no llorar frente a nadie.  
— Claro que sí Draco. —masculló besando su cuello con cariño.

Draco se rindió, no podía ni siquiera alcanzar a imaginar cómo podía ser su vida ahora que tenía esta nueva posibilidad. Sus papás estaba fuera de peligro. Podía tener un futuro con Harry.

Levantó los ojos al cielo agradecido. Jamás en tantos años pensó que iba a llegar el día en que iba a tener que agradecerle a un espejo poder decir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— Draco —gruño Belatrix a su espalda.  
— Tía Bella —dijo Draco lanzando una mirada sobre su espalda.  
— Tenes que ir primero, lo sabes. —le recordó excitada por lo la perspectiva de estar otra vez en Hogwarts.  
— Ya voy Tía. —respondió acomodándose el traje— Solo quería asegurarme de verme bien.  
— Así me gusta Dragón —canturreo el apodo que solía usar su madre.

Caminó hasta pararse al lado de él y se miró en el espejo. Parado como estaba interrumpiendo su vista, ella solo pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo. Lo ayudó a alisar su traje y corrió junto con los otros mortífagos destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Volvió la vista al espejo por última vez. En él Harry se enderezaba sobre su regazo y tomaba su cara para besarlo suavemente.

— Te amo Draco —murmuró contra sus labio tan dulcemente que Draco sintió sobre su propia boca el beso.  
— Yo te amo más —susurró para que no lo escucharan los mortífagos reunidos a su espalda— Adiós Harry.

Camino con la espalda recta. Definitivamente algunas veces era mejor vivir en esos sueños, pero él era un Malfoy, un mortífago y tenía que ir al encuentro del Director. Tenía una misión que cumplir y no podía olvidarse de vivir.


End file.
